


Model Behavior

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Always, Bitty Becomes a Model, Crushes, Denial, Infatuation, Jack Notices, M/M, The Team is Supportive, freddie fox as bitty, photoshop fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Jack is getting ready to do a photo shoot for Alicia's friend.  Bitty comes along to keep him company, when Bitty suddenly becomes the model.  Jack's reaction to the photo is... interesting.





	

Jack hated photo shoots. Absolutely hated them, but Alicia had a favor called in and he found himself in a position of not being able to say no. And so, begrudgingly, Jack Zimmermann was on his way to Boston for a one-day shoot.

“Like an actual _shoot_ shoot?” Bitty asked wide-eyed as he told him about it over some ginger peach pie the evening before.

“Yeah. It’s for some clothing line. They’re going to dress me up like a puppet and then I have to stand there, and smile like an idiot.”

“I dunno, it sounds so fun to me. I’d love to model!” Bitty said then sighed, “Alas, I am vertically challenged.”

“Euh… do you want to come with me?” Jack asked pushing his pie around the plate with his fork.

“Really? And like watch?!” Bitty practically bounced off his seat.

“I guess so, Bittle. Don’t make me take it back.”

“No! I’ll behave. I promise! It’s going to be so much fun.”

**+++**

They arrived at James Inc. Studios in Boston at 8:00 a.m. Jack signed in at the front desk, and the receptionist led them to the dressing area.

“Jack,” Marianne, his mother’s friend, said. “Thank you for doing this. Alicia was a doll for arranging this, and I know how busy you are finishing up school.”

Jack shrugged awkwardly. “No problem. This is my friend, Bittle. I mean, Eric. He’s keeping me company.”

Marianne smiled and looked him up and down.

“Pleasure, ma’am. I’ve always wanted to see a fashion shoot, so I’m just so glad I could tag along,” Bitty said extending his hand.

Marianne studied Bitty intently, as he blushed and said, “Uh… so yeah. Um, thanks.”

“How tall are you, Eric?”

“Excuse me?”

“Tall? How tall are you? 5’ 6”?”

“And a half.”

She walked around him, circling him like a shark, and then squeezed his bicep. 

“Yes, I see. You have excellent posture.”

Jack looked at them both with confusion.

“I did ballet for many years, and figure skated.”

“Hmm, yes,” Marianne said with a nod. “Eric, would you be interested in doing a shoot of your own?”

Jack and Bitty both squawked at the same time, “What?”

“Yes, I’ve had an idea for a shoot but I’ve needed someone… smaller, lithe. A shorter stature. All my boys are just too tall. You have a great face. Skin? Perfection. I can tell you have a good body. What do you say? I can have accounting cut you a check today to make it worth your time, since it is such short notice.”

Bitty looked at Jack, then back at Marianne and said with a laugh, “Okay!”

The focus suddenly shifted from Jack to Bitty, as a whirlwind of motion commenced. 

“Jack, do you mind if we shoot Eric first?”

“No, that’s fine,” Jack said as he sat on a chaise that Marianne had led him to.

"Wonderful!”

Bitty was then whisked away to a makeup chair, where three people came to discuss his hair and wardrobe with Marianne.

The photographer, Edward, walked in at that moment and said, “Well! What’s this?”

Marianne excited walked up to Edward and said, “I found someone for the Etelle shoot.”

“Finally!” Edward said. “What a great face! Hello, I’m Edward.”

“Eric, but you can call me Bitty.”

Everyone laughed and was instantly charmed by Bitty. Jack could see why. He sat down with a sigh, and pulled out a book from his duffle bag. He may as well get comfortable.

**+++**

Two weeks later, Marianne had emailed Bitty the proof for the ad layout and thanked him once again for his hard work. Bitty instantly forwarded it to Suzanne, who had already told her bowling league, his Moomaw’s knitting circle, and the entire congregation that her son was not only an NCAA hockey player but also a fashion model.

“Lord, mama. It was just a one-time thing. They needed someone small enough to fit in the darn box they used as a prop for the shoot.”

“I don’t care if it was for ten minutes. You’re going to be in fashion magazines!” she had said.

Shitty walked into the kitchen while Bitty was looking at the photo on his laptop.

“Hold the phone! Now give me the phone! Look at this shit!” Shitty bellowed. “Bits, you’re a fucking gorgeous beaut.”

“Lord!” Bitty said with a blush as Shitty called out to the rest of the Haus.

“Emergency meeting in the kitchen! Everyone come and take a look at this magnificent specimen.”

Ransom, Holster, Lardo and Jack filed into the kitchen as Shitty excitedly motioned them into the room. Shitty had already sequestered Bitty’s laptop and turned it around to face the team.

“Behold this mother fucking Blue Steel.”

“Damn, Bits! You foinnnne!” Ransom chirped.

“Well fuck me, that is one good looking gent,” Holster said pushing his glasses up to get a better look.

“Queen Bey would be proud, Bits,” Lardo said as she slapped his shoulder.

“Good job, Bittle,” Jack said quietly as he stared at the screen.

“Thanks, everyone,” Bitty said with a frown and watched Jack exit the kitchen. He settled in for some good natured chirps from his teammates who continued whooping and hollering.

**+++**

Jack ran up to his room, and sat on his bed trying to regulate his breathing. The image of Bitty, seductively lounging in a wooden box, his lips parted, hair stylized within an inch of its life, had hit him like a truck.

During the shoot, he watched from behind his book as Bitty laughed and made himself fit into their environment effortlessly. He saw Bitty be as beautiful as ever, not because of what he wore or how they made him up, but because of the ease and confidence he seemed to possess in almost any and every situation. His presence on set was instantly felt, and drew all eyes to him.

Jack flung himself back onto the bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, “ _MERDE!_ ”

This was not the model behavior of a captain. Screaming into a pillow and being moony eyed over your teammate was sad as hell.

“Get a grip, Zimmermann. Get a fucking grip.” 

He stayed upstairs in his room for the remainder of the evening. It wasn’t until a couple hours later that he heard a small knock on his door.

“Yes?” 

Bitty poked his head in, “Can I come in?”

Jack sat against his headboard, knees held up against his chest. He swallowed, “Sure, Bittle. What’s up?”

Bitty walked in slowly, and sat at the edge of Jack’s bed. He bit his lower lip and said, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

Bitty sighed, “It seemed like the… pictures made you mad or something. I know it’s not the manliest thing---”

“Bittle, no,” Jack said quickly, shaking his head. “No, that’s not… No, Bittle. It’s fine. I think you look fine. Good. The pictures are good.”

Bitty smiled, “Really?”

“Yes,” Jack said looking down at his knees. “I think…" Jack cleared his throat. "I feel...”

“Yes?” Bitty said softly, looking at Jack.

Jack looked up at Bitty and gazed at him through lowered lashes. He wanted to say he thought Bitty was the most stunning human being he’d ever laid eyes on. He wanted to say that sometimes when he stood too close to Bitty, he could smell cinnamon and sunshine and everything that is good in the world. He wanted to say how sometimes at night, he wondered if Bitty could see how Jack looked at him -- or tried not to look at him.

Instead, he swallowed all that down and said, “You know, for a short super model you’re not half bad.”

Bitty’s eyes betrayed a quick flash of sadness, gone in an instant.

“I was waiting for your chirps! Short though? That’s weak sauce. I expected better from you, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack smiled and shrugged. “I guess I’ll have to try harder.”

Bitty rose from the bed and looked at Jack.

“Yeah… you will,” he said then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Jack grabbed his pillow and attempted to smother himself with it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Freddie Fox will always be my headcanon Bitty. Always <3 But I'm 100% certain I'll never find a headcanon Jack. That level of perfection doesn't exist in the real world.
> 
> Stop and say hi [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).


End file.
